


Call Me Danno

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Case Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." It's not just a line from a movie, but something Danny Williams is beginning to understand all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is all AU

**Prologue**

Steve McGarrett was a used to be. He used to be a Navy SEAL, but retired when his father was murdered. He used to work for the Hawaiian Government, but a difference of opinions ended that career. Now he was free to do whatever he liked. Most of the time all that involved was sitting at Wailana’s Coffee watching people.

At least that’s what it seemed like to everyone from the outside. Truth is Steve was still employed by the Hawaiian Government, but it out of respect for who his father was than anything else. Steve didn’t mind too much. He kept busy, had access to state of the art technology, and was damn good at whatever he and his team were tasked to do.

Steve McGarrett has a team. Nothing like from his days as a Navy SEAL, but a team he wouldn’t trade for anything. Chin Ho Kelly and Danny Williams. That’s it. Just the two of them.

Chin Ho Kelly used to work with Steve’s father and has been a family friend for as long as he could remember. Not a day went by that Chin wasn’t over his father’s house talking about something or getting his advice. Steve considered him family. Ohana. Chin also had connections. Connections that provided the team with all the state of the art technology they could ever need.

Danny Williams was a completely different story. Haole through and through, but to his credit, he did try to fit in. Even after being on the island for three years before becoming a part of Steve’s team. Danny used to hate the sand, but now he tolerates it mildly. Most likely because his daughter, Grace, loves to be at the beach. He still objects to pineapple being on his pizza, but eventually he’ll come around to liking it as well. He has to. Pineapple on pizza was a way of life on the Island.

Then there were unofficial team members and just as valuable to Steve as Chin and Danny. Chin’s cousin Kono Kalakaua, and friend, Kamekona.

Kono Kalakaua has helped Steve on various cases that required a certain amount of femininity that was lacking in the team. Though it’s not just her feminine wiles that have her frequently being called upon. She’s the go-to for computer help. Though the men wouldn’t say they specifically needed help. She is also an accomplished surfer and teaches children how to surf. Kono usually worked with Chin or Steve. She has yet to meet Danny despite speaking on the phone with him on many occasions.

Kamekona is the proprietor of the best shaved ice establishment on the Island, Waiola Shave Ice. It’s been mentioned several times and he isn’t one to let anyone forget or think otherwise. He is also everyone’s friend. He’s privy to things any police officer would love to get their hands on. He’s the one who the team goes to for additional information on any number of people on the island.

~+~

They have their next case. A young woman has gone missing. It’s been on the news for weeks now. Steve’s been following it. He knows the police aren’t anywhere close to finding the missing woman. He also knows it’s only a matter of time before the woman’s parents contact him. He already knows he’s take the case as well. He has to.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny conduct an interview

Rayleigh Ann Kalani was missing. Her story has been on every news station across Hawaii and possibly the country. A beautiful young woman goes missing and it’s going to make the news. Rayleigh’s parents were desperate for her to be returned and, in their opinion; the police weren’t working hard enough to bring their little girl home.

Richard and Annemarie Kalani, Rayleigh’s parents, went against the police’s advice and contacted Steve McGarrett, also known as the Island’s “finder of lost and stolen items”, to beg for his, and his team’s help. It was a mind numbing two days before anyone returned their call.

“Wailana’s Coffee. Seven-thirty tomorrow morning. Last booth on the right.” Was all the male voice told Richard when he answered the phone. He didn’t know if it was the kidnappers or McGarrett, but he made sure that he was going to be at Wailana’s Coffee on time.

~+~

Sitting in the last booth on the right were Steve and Danny. Chin wasn’t too far away. His spot at the counter had a direct view of the front door and the booth occupied by Steve and Danny. At seven twenty-eight am, Richard and Annemarie walked into Wailana’s Coffee and headed for the booth where Steve and Danny were sitting.

“Richard…Annemarie?” Steve asked. They nodded their heads and he pointed to the bench on the other side of the table.

Richard and Annemarie sat down.

“You can help us right?” Richard, a tall man with salt and pepper hair and pale blue eyes asked.

His wife, Annemarie looked to be significantly younger than her husband. Steve suspects she could be step mother and not biological. He doesn’t say anything though.

Steve and Danny were quiet before Danny spoke, “Tell us about Rayleigh.”

Annemarie was the first to speak, “She is studying early childhood education at Honolulu Community College and was recently accepted to University of Hawaii - West Oahu…”

That’s what the news reports had already revealed.

Steve wanted to know what the reports failed to mention. “What about boyfriends or friends she hung out with?” Steve asked

“Well…” Richard started, “She has several friends from work…”

Danny pulled out a pad and pen, “Where does she work?”

“Sharky’s Shack on the beach. She rents out surf equipment.”

“Does she have a boyfriend?” Steve asked

“She did have a boyfriend. Dominic Samoa.” Richard said, “But, she told us they broke up about a month ago.”

“She didn’t like the people he was associated with.” Annemarie paused and looked around before continuing in a softer voice, “They sold drugs and was into…you know prostitution.”

For the next hour Danny and Steve asked Richard and Annemarie questions about their daughter. They wanted to know everything about her and eventually asked the question they were sure to get a definitive no to.

“Do you think…Rayleigh could be with Dominic?” Steve asked.

As he suspected they would, both parents said no, and made it clear that Rayleigh wasn’t that kind of girl. They explained about how her education meant the world to her. They said she was planning an end of term surf party with a friend she works with. Jules is the girl’s name. They were going to go to North Shore for the weekend and meet up with some of Jules’ friends to just surf.

It was nearly twelve thirty when Steve ended interview. He said he’d be in contact with them in the next few days. After Richard and Annemarie left, Steve motioned for Chin to join them.

“What do you think, Boss?” Chin asked when he got to the booth.

“We need to find Jules and you need to get in touch with Kamekona and Kono.” Steve said. “I don’t want to waste anymore time. The longer we wait, the less likely it is that we’ll find Rayleigh Ann Kalani alive.”

“I’ll go by her apartment and talk with her roommates” Danny offered. Steve nodded his head in agreement. They left Wailana’s Coffee, each going in their separate directions.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team begins their search

Later in the day they met at Steve’s house to go over the case. Steve’s den and dining room had long since been converted into a bare bones meeting room, complete with white boards on mobile stands, the side wall was full on monitors and on the dining room table were a series of laptop keypads with infra-red connection to the monitors on the wall. The wall opposite was basically a bulletin board. Random notes tacked to it made it a messaging center, reminders that on Wednesdays and Fridays, Danny was off to spend time with his daughter and a note from Kamekona reminding them to advertise Waiola Shave Ice as payment for his help. Obviously the last was a joke as he was paid handsomely for his help. They settled in the dining room around the table.

Chin told them about his conversation with Kamekona – Dominic Samoa was a heavy hitter at the club scene. He had arrests on various drug charges, and in the last few years he’d been in and out of jail. Last week he showed up at one of the clubs at the beach with a new girl. No one knew this new girl or had seen her after that one occasion. After Chin showed him a photo, Kamekona also thinks the girl was Rayleigh. One of Dominic’s friends has supposed ties to the Yakuza and that’s how Dominic was being supplied the drugs he sold and also confirmed his involvement in prostitution (like Rayleigh’s parents told Steve and Danny during their interview).

Kono called in with her report – she had seen Jules around the beach, and she was friendly enough with some of the usual beach goers. She works at a few of the equipment rental shacks, but she hadn’t seen her for a few weeks, it wasn’t unusual for her to come and go as she pleases. Jules was also a bit of a bragger – rich parents and grandparents, a new car ever year, around the world travels – but from what Kono could tell, it was all talk.

“That’s pretty much what the roommates said.” Danny said, “Jules was also crashing with them up to a few days before Rayleigh went missing.”

Danny then pulled out a picture, “Found this on the tag board of Rayleigh’s door.” It was Rayleigh, Jules and Dominic Samoa. “It’s from a month ago. Or so the roommates say.” He turned it over. _Me, Ray and my baby_ was written on the back.

“Jules and Dominic were dating?” Steve asked.

“Or are Jules and Dominic responsible for Rayleigh going missing?” Danny countered as he put the picture on the bulletin board.

Chin pulled up a map on the laptop sitting in front of him. Instantly the map was on the center monitor. “Dominic lives with his grandfather in a house near Haleiwa. That’s ten minutes away from Kuilima Cove - a known party spot of his.”

Steve nodded his head, “Have Kono and the roommates go to Kuilima Cove and see if they see Dominic or Rayleigh.” Chin nodded his head.

“Danny and I will hit up the clubs and look around. Someone there has got to have seen Jules or Rayleigh.”

~+~

At the first club, the bouncer said he’d seen Jules but not Rayleigh. Jules was at the club for about an hour before leaving with a man. Danny showed him a picture of Dominic Samoa.

The bouncer shook his head, “Definitely not him. We don’t get no ice users here.”  
“So you know him?” Steve asked.

The bouncer shrugged his shoulders, “I know he sells some stuff at the club at the end.” He gestured to the end of the row of clubs and bars.

Steve and Danny continued down the row and for the most part got the same answer. Word traveled fast along the strip of bars and clubs. By the time Steve and Danny got to the last one, the bouncer was standing outside giving them the stink eye.

“Keep it movin’ brah” he said with a shake of his head.

“We’re looking for Dominic…” Danny said

“Den spawk…” he said.

Danny gave a confused look. He’d been on the island for four years, but he’d still never understand the language.

“Eh, haole boy…” the bouncer said with a laugh. Danny understood that.

“Where do you think we should look?” Steve asked, “Because everyone says he’s here”

“He not here…” the bouncer said. Before Steve or Danny could say anything else the bouncer went inside the club and closed the door behind him.

Steve looked around and noticed two young women about to go into the club. He called them over and gave each of them fifty dollars to go inside and see if they spotted Dominic Samoa. He gave them his cell number and asked for them to text him if he was in there.

They didn’t have to wait long. He got a text back, “not here. down at the cove at a beach party.”

No clarification was needed for what cove she was referring to. Danny and Steve already knew.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Danny have a chat with the roommates

The following morning Steve got a call from Kono. The previous night, while he and Danny were canvassing bars and clubs, she had managed to get an invite to Dominic’s beach party. But he wasn’t at the party.

“Jules is here but she says she hasn’t seen Rayleigh since she took off with Dominic about a week ago.” She said

“Where were they going?” Steve asked

“She said snorkeling, but all of Rayleigh’s stuff was at her apartment” Kono said, “Drove by the grandfather’s house. There’s a boat hitched to a truck.” She gave him the plate number of the truck and the registration number of the boat.

Steve looked up the truck and boat. Both came back to Kamalani Kamaka, a brother of one of the roommates. “This guy has a rap sheet a mile long. He’s been in and out of jail many times.” He continued looking over the man’s information, “He’s been friends with Dominic since high school.” He put the information on the big screen, “Last time he went to jail was for receiving stolen property – diamond earrings that belonged to Rayleigh.”

Chin called Kono and told her to bring the roommates by Wailana’s Coffee instead of going back to their apartment. It was time for Steve to have a talk with them

~+~

Later that afternoon, they arrived at Wailana’s Coffee. The set up was the same – Chin at the counter behind them, Danny and Steve in the last booth. The three girls arrive, with Kono behind them. She gestured to booth and took a seat at counter.

Danny watched at the girls walked in and slid into the curved booth, but was drawn to the fourth who didn’t join them. He’d never met Kono in person. He had only in pictures that Chin showed. Of course he often spoke with her on the phone, but those times were for cases.

When he saw her, she instantly looked familiar to him. She was speaking with Rachel and Grace the last time he met them at the beach. He remembered Grace excitedly going on about wanting to learn how to surf, he’d been against it – there were sharks in the water was his reason, but Rachel was beginning to come around to Grace’s way of thinking.

“Daniel, it’s not like she’d be out there alone. And it would be good for her to do something her classmates are into as well…”

Danny rolled his eyes, “Why can’t they be into riding their bikes like other American children!? Or skateboarding. I’d be ok with that! But never surfing!”

He was fighting a losing battle of course. Rachel had already signed her up for swimming lessons. Not in an indoor pool like back in New Jersey, but in the shark infested ocean!

His thoughts were brought back to the current task – talking to these girls and finding Rayleigh.

The first girl in the booth, Kanani Kamaka, was petite and had brunette hair in a pixie cut. She very much resembled her brother Kamalani. She didn’t make much eye contact with Danny or Steve, but she fidgeted a lot – played with some bracelets, picked at her nails, played with the salt and pepper shakers on the table. Anything her hands could reach, she was playing with.

The second girl in the booth was raven haired Jules Morita. She was the tallest of the three girls, and she was also much more tan and athletic looking than them. Rayleigh’s parents figured she was a good friend to their daughter – at least that’s how it seemed to them with as much as Rayleigh spoke to them about her. Jules did spend quite a bit of time with Rayleigh, but if it was because of a true friendship was yet to be confirmed.

The third girl in the booth had red hair and pale skin. She was Elisha Adams. She was probably more of a friend to Rayleigh than the other two girls. Elisha and Rayleigh had classes together at Honolulu Community College and decided to be roommates. She was also the one who seemed the most upset over Rayleigh’s disappearance. She was the one who called her parents when she hadn’t heard from Rayleigh in a few days. She was also the one who convinced Rayleigh’s parents to get in touch with Steve McGarrett after the police “failed to do anything about Dominic and his friends” as she had told Danny when he met them at Rayleigh’s shared apartment.

Looks could be deceiving. Danny and Steve knew this. Maybe Jules and Kanani were excellent friends to Rayleigh and it was Elisha who was the “bad seed” of the bunch. However, that’s not what the evidence was showing. Jules and Kanani were the ones with the stories that matched up to their evidence, and until something came along proving otherwise, Steve’s team was following the evidence.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Danny set their trap

“So Jules…” Steve began, “Tell us about Dominic.”

A flash of surprise flickered briefly in Jules’ eyes but was gone as quickly as it appeared. Danny and Steve didn’t miss it.

“He just a friend.” She was toying with a braided and beaded hemp bracelet on her left wrist. Steve showed a color copy of the front and back of picture taken from the apartment, “Okay, so we date aback in the day.” she said with a shrug of her shoulders, “Ray was with him too.”

“Was being the key word.” Danny interjected.

“Whatever brah. We all dated each other.” Jules snapped

“Well, where is this friend?” Steve asked.

“Like I told Kono, she went snorkeling last week…” Jules paused and quickly added, “With some other friends.”

“She…?” Steve asked, “I was talking about Dominic. Where’s he?”

Again she shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. He comes and goes.” Jules said.

Danny looked at the young woman sitting to the right of Jules, “Your brother Kamalani?” he asked. Kanani kind of nodded her head, “Where’s he at?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I’m not his keeper.”

“You didn’t know he was in jail?” Danny asked

“Doesn’t surprise me. He’s got a habit. Who don’t?”

“A habit stealing from your friends?” Steve asked

“HE DIDN’T STEAL NOTHING FROM HER!” Kanani yelled. The other patrons in the sparsely occupied shop briefly looked their direction before going back to their own conversations.

“And who exactly didn’t he steal from?” Danny asked

“I’m not stupid.” Kanani said, “We’re talking about Rayleigh and you said my brother was in jail for stealing from my friends.”

“I didn’t say he stole from your friends...” Danny said. He looked at Steve and asked, “Did I say her brother stole anything from any of her friends?”

Steve shook his head, “Nope. But I think you asked if he had a habit of doing that…”

“I think you’re right.” Danny said with a nod of his head. He looked back at Kanani, “So, I’ll ask again. Did your brother have a habit of stealing from your friends?”

Kanani didn’t respond, but Elisha did. “There was this one time he came by the apartment…” she began.

Kanani reached across Jules and pinched Elisha, “Shut up!” Elisha yelped and rubbed the spot on her arm that was already turning red.

“Oh no Elisha, by all means, please continue.” Steve said, “When did he come by the apartment and what happened?”

Elisha was still rubbing her arm as she started over, “It was about a year ago…maybe two months after Rayleigh reported the earrings stolen. He had a whole bunch of stuff he wanted us to put online for him to sell…”

“What kind of stuff?” Danny asked.

“I don’t know.” Elisha said, “DVDs, some clothes, some rings, shoes…stuff like that.”

“Did he say WHERE he got the stuff?” Danny asked.

“Said he found it in a box.” Jules interjected.

Danny laughed, “Really? He found them?” He pulled out the police report from a folder and read it, “Diamond earrings in a Tiffany’s box…where would he find something like that? On the beach?”

This time it was Steve who laughed, “Maybe he’s a part time treasure hunter…you know like those old guys walking around with the metal detector.” Jules and Elisha suppressed a laugh.

“When my brother tells me he found something, I believe him!” Kanani snapped, “I don’t believe no wanna be Haole cop with a piece of paper. She pushed Jules, who in turn bumped into Elisha, “Move, I’m leaving!” she pushed them again as they weren’t moving fast enough.

Steve didn’t want the girls to leave before he finished questioning them. He was actually caught off guard by Kanani’s sudden desire to leave, “Well your brother said different…” Steve blurted out.

Both Danny and Chin looked at Steve. That was news to them, and apparently news to the three young women who stopped in their tracks.

“Oh, you didn’t know we spoke with your brother before he went back to jail this morning?” Steve continued, “He said he got them from you.”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the roommates spin a web of lies...but who's telling the truth?

Jules looked Steve in the eyes, “I…did not give him anything.” She said through clenched teeth.

Steve leaned back, resting against the cool booth leather, “I didn’t say he got them from you, Jules, but from someone you know.” His eyes moved from Jules to Kanani to Elisha and back to Jules, “He said you know this person very well…”

“But we’re not interested in any stolen property.” Danny said as he pulled out another picture from his folder. It was of Jules, Kanani, Elisha and Rayleigh. One by one the girls slowly sat back in the booth. Danny continued speaking, his voice softer, “We just want to find Rayleigh. Her parents miss her…and I’m sure you three do as well.”

Kanani chewed on her bottom lip and looked at Danny, “My brother didn’t have anything to do with this. Not the stealing of Ray’s things and definitely not kidnapping Ray. He wouldn’t do that to us.”

“Okay Kanani. Your brother didn’t have anything to do with this.” Steve said, “Just tell us were Dominic is and you can go.”

Kanani and Elisha looked at Jules. “You gotta tell ‘em Jules…” Kanani said.

“Tell him where you, Dominic and Rayleigh went last week…” added Elisha

Jules looked at Elisha, confusion written on her face, “What are you talking about Elisha? I didn’t go anywhere with Dominic last week…”

“But you did.” Elisha insisted, “You sent me a text and said that you, Ray and Dominic were flying to Molokai for a few days to go surfing away from the crowds.” She pulled out her cell phone and brought up the series of text messages.

Danny looked at Elisha, “Why didn’t you tell the police this when they asked you?”

“I thought Jules would have. She was the last one to see Dominic and Rayleigh.” Elisha said. She turned her phone around so that Danny could view the text messages.

Jules shook her head again, “I haven’t been to Molokai in two years. You know that Elisha.”

Steve turned, looked at Chin and motioned for him and Kono to leave and check out Elisha’s story. Chin picked up his cell phone and sent a text message to Kono before slipping out the back door. When Kono received the text message, she read it and left out the front door. They both met at the alley outside close to where Kono’s car was parked.

~+~

“What do you think, Cuz?” Kono asked as they drove back to Steve’s house, “It’s looking like Jules is in on it with Dominic…”

Chin was his usual quiet self. He chose to keep his own judgment until after he had all the facts, and right now they had some things to research to get to the truth. Maybe Jules was in on it. He thought to himself. Maybe Rayleigh and Dominic got back together and ran off to Molokai to be together. He highly doubted the last one. In fact, he highly doubted that Jules was involved in any way. Honolulu Police would have found something if she were involved.

In answer to Kono’s question, Chin gave a simple reply, “I think we need to go to Molokai…” This made Kono smile. She hadn’t been to Molokai in months. It was by far her favorite place to surf without all the crowds.

When Kono and Chin arrived at Steve’s house, they went in through the usual side entrance that led to the lanai and in through the back door that led to the dining room. They got right to work calling the usual airlines that specialize in Island hopping trips.

“I think I found something.” Kono said as she finished her call. She pulled up the airline manifest and it was on the center monitor, “A private jet with Ocean Wings was chartered two weeks ago to fly three people from HNL to Hoolehua for a four day trip.”

“Okay…anything else?” Chin asked.

“There’s always something else.” Kono replied, “The trip was booked by “Jules Samoa” and paid for with a credit card connected to Kamalani Kamaka.”

Chin shook his head some, “So much for Kanani’s brother not being involved.” He went to call Steve to give him an update when Kono stopped him.

“Oh but there’s more…” Kono began again, “Five days later, ONE person returned.”

Chin raised an eyebrow, “Only one?”

Kono nodded her head, “Only one. I asked the airline rep if she’d be able to identify the three people who left and the one who came back. She said she didn’t see the three who left, but she was there when the one returned…”

Chin dialed Steve’s number, “Looks like we need to talk to this rep.” he said before relaying the information they’d gathered to Steve (and Danny by way of text message).


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny may not be cops, but that doesn't mean anything to them.

Steve stayed with the girls for another hour trying to get information from them but all he managed to get was a series of shoulder shrugs and contradicting stories from all three girls. Steve clearly had enough. He got up from the booth and walked to the back door of the café.

“Where’s he going?” Kanani asked, “If he’s not going to stay, why should we?” She began to stand up.

Danny pointed at her, “Whoa…you! Sit back down. Where do you think you’re going?” He said and waited for her to sit down, “We’re not finished talking with you.”

“You can’t keep us here.” Jules said, “You aren’t even cops. I bet you can’t even carry a gun…”

Jules was right. He and Steve weren’t police officers and couldn’t keep the girls there. But he wasn’t going to let them know that.

A short while later, Steve returned from outside and was ending a call, “Thanks for the info, Chin. Let me know how the interview with the Pacific Wings rep goes.”

Either Steve was close enough to the table that the last part of his conversation could be heard, or their odd interview tactics were beginning to wear on the girls because the mere mention of the airline made Elisha’s skin even more pale – if that were possible. Danny noticed, but before he could say anything, Steve returned.

“Jules is right.” Steve said when he returned to the booth. All three girls breathed a sigh of relief, “We can’t keep them here. They told us everything they know and now it’s time for us to do our job.” He looked at the girls, “You can leave any time you want.”

The girls maneuvered their way out of the booth to leave. Jules and Kanani were practically out of the shop before Elisha was able to grab her sweater that had fallen on the floor.

Steve told Danny what Chin told him, “Looks like we’re going to talk to Kamalani…” He began to gather their papers, “Chin said he paid for a private plane to take three people to Molokai last week.”

While Steve was talking, Danny looked over the text message that he got with the same information. “I’ll give Mamo and Sgt. Lukela a call and see if they know where Kamalani is…”

Steve nodded his head, “Something that’s really odd,” he said, “Is that three people went to Molokai, but only one came back.”

Danny asked the same question Chin asked when he heard this, “Only one?”

“Yeah. So, where are the other two people?” Steve asked. They began to walk towards the back door.

As they exited Wailana’s, they were very well aware that they were being followed. By whom exactly, they didn’t know. Whether this person knew that Steve and Danny knew of their presence was also a mystery.

“I have a friend who runs a surf camp on Molokai.” Steve said, “I’ll give him a call when we get back to HQ.”

Danny nodded his head, “I have to get some stuff before getting Grace tomorrow, but I’ll see you later.”

With a series of head and eye movements, a quick plan between Steve and Danny was formed. Hopefully whoever was following them would then follow Steve. They went their separate ways – Steve took the long way back to his house, and Danny went to his apartment.

~+~

Since working for Steve usually meant some kind of added drama, Danny was on high alert, so to speak, as he made his way home. He took his normal route, only stopping briefly for some malasada, breakfast cereal, milk, and other edible necessities his daughter would need or want.

Once Danny was at his apartment, he kicked off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen to put the food away. Food put away, quick sandwich made and eaten and Danny was busy cleaning the apartment.

Danny’s apartment was a modest size unit. Nothing like the first place he had when he got to the Island and nothing like the house he had back in Jersey. It was comfortable and very much someplace a child would enjoy being. The furniture was handpicked. Not by him but by Grace (and a little help from Rachel, but ultimately Danny had the veto power). It was something they did every weekend until the place was completely furnished. It took nearly a year of shopping, something Danny could have done without, but it was now someplace he and Grace could call home – at least twice a week in the case of Grace.

Danny picked up various clothes, toys and books and put them in Grace’s neatly decorated rose and lavender room. He wouldn’t admit it, but Danny quite enjoyed helping Grace pick the colors for her sheets and curtains. He even obliged when she asked to have a dress up tea party the weekend after they finished setting up the room. And likewise, had a very hard time explaining to Steve why he had a pink clip in his hair. He still doesn’t live it down.

As Danny made his way back to the living room, he finds Grace’s missing Dolphin Trainer Annie doll and accompanying dolphin sitting on the floor on top of a pile of reading books Grace was supposed to take with her. He picks up the items and places them on the coffee table, so that Grace is sure to see them first thing when she comes in.

After Danny finished with his cleaning, he made the calls to Mamo and Sgt. Lukela for any information they would have on Kamalani. He got a whole lot of nothing but lectures about leaving the police work to the professionals. Not wanting to turn up at Steve’s empty handed, so to speak, he decided on a visit to Kamekona. That was usually left to Chin, but he was busy with Kono and following leads elsewhere.

~+~

As Steve rounded the corner to his house, he noticed a blue beat up car not doing a very good job of hiding the fact that they were following him. Knowing the streets and neighborhood the way he did, Steve sped up a little, made a quick left and then a quick right and ended up at a dead end street.

He sat in his truck and waited for whoever was following him to come barreling around the corner. In no time, the car that was following him screeched to a stop. Before the driver could put the car in reverse, Steve was out of his truck and in a matter of seconds was at the driver side of the car.

Before Steve could say anything, the lady behind the wheel held up her hands in defense, “Don’t hurt me!”

“Who are you and why are you following me?” Steve asked.

“I…I wasn’t following you.” The lady stammered. “I live down the street.”

“And you just happened to be at Wailana’s and decided to leave at the same time I did?” he questioned.

The woman was flustered. Steve could almost see the wheels in her head going at high speed to come up with something to say. He hoped she would just come out with the truth rather than a poor attempt at a lie, but still, Steve could see she was trying to form some lie to make him leave.

“Let me guess…can’t think of anything to say?” He asked, “I’d settle for the truth. It might be a hell of a lot easier.”

“I am telling the truth.” The woman said, “I live down the street!”

“Then you won’t mind telling me your address…” Steve said.

“Like hell I’m going to tell you my address! You’d probably break in and rob me.”

Steve stifled a laugh, “Right lady.” He said as he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of her. He knew how to pick and choose his battles. This is one he wasn’t quite ready to go full steam on.

“Hey! I didn’t say you could take my picture!” the lady said as Steve put his phone away.

“And I didn’t say you could follow me home.” He walked back to his truck, got in and drove off. Every once and a while he’d check the mirror to see if he was followed and when he was certain, he went home.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono and Chin do their own investigating

As soon as Chin finished his conversation with Steve, he and Kono made their way to meet with the Pacific Wings agent to see if she would be able to identify the passengers on the return flight from Molokai.

It was a thirty minute drive from Steve’s house to the airport and Chin thought it would be a good idea to test his cousin’s investigative skills.

“Who do you think came back from Molokai?” He asked. He turned on to a two lane stretch of highway that would lead directly to the airport and charter airlines.

Kono thought for a moment, “I don’t know,” she said honestly. “I spent quite a few hours with the girls and I know they don’t show a lot of emotion, unless pushed, but something about Elisha doesn’t sit right with me.”

“How do you mean, Cuz?” He rolled to a stop at a flashing red light, waited a bit for any cross traffic then continued driving.

“You know in the play Hamlet there’s that line ‘The lady doth protest too much, methinks’?” She asked timidly. Chin slightly nodded his head. “Well, Elisha is protesting too much.”

Chin raised his eyebrow. “Protesting?”

Kono sighed, “Okay, not really, but she pushed Mr. & Mrs. Kalani into calling Steve when the police weren’t doing enough. She pushed at Jules to tell Steve and Danny about some trip she was supposed to have gone on with Dominic and Rayleigh, which she didn’t tell the police about.”

“Sounds like a concerned friend to me,” Chin said.

“Yeah…maybe,” Kono said with a sigh. “But Jules doesn’t strike me as the type of person who’d do something like this.”

“Well that’s why we’re going to talk with this lady at Pacific Wings.”

Chin turned left on to a one way gravel road that stopped in front of a hangar like building. A simple sign in front told them they were in the right spot.

“Not exactly what I expected for Pacific Wings,” Kono said with a laugh. “Hard to imagine anyone using a place like this.”

Chin gave a nod. “Sky divers use it all the time…and some others who wish to avoid the hassle of the big airports.”

Once the car came to a stop, they got out of the car, did a quick glance at their surroundings and walked to the front entrance of Pacific Wings.

Inside the warehouse structure, the walls were covered with images of people sky diving, the owner/operator of the business, some pamphlets and some chairs. In the center of the room, towards the back, was a desk with a computer and various other electronic gadgets. A woman was busy talking on the phone and typing away on the computer.

“Oh of course our airplanes are safe. We do hourly trips to Molokai and if you decide to stay overnight, we can arrange to pick you up once you’re ready to return.” She nodded her head and gave a polite smile to Chin and Kono to acknowledge that she’d seen them. She continued with her conversation for a few minutes before ending the call.

“Welcome to Pacific Wings. My name is Ilani,” She smiled. “How can I help you?”

Kono walked to the desk. “I’m Kono and I called a couple of hours ago about a charter flight booked by Jules Samoa…”

The lady smiled and nodded her head. “Oh yes, I remember. I called Koko to see if she could come in and help you better, but she’s out sick.”

Chin smiled. “That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll be able to help us just fine.” He pulled some pictures out of a folder. “I have some pictures I’d like for you to look at and tell me who you saw return on that chartered flight.

Ilani nodded her head and looked at the pictures. She picked each one up, examined it and then finally turned the picture around, “This is who came back on that flight.”

Kono and Chin exchanged looks with each other before turning back to Ilani. “Are you sure?” Kono asked.

Ilani nodded her head. “Is she who you’re looking for?”

Chin nodded his head and smiled. “Yes, thank you.” He pulled out a pen and handed it to her. “Do you think you can sign your name on the bottom of this?” Ilani nodded her head, took the pen and sign the bottom of the picture.

“Thank you again,” Kono said as she gathered the papers and put them back in the folder. “When Koko comes back can you have her to call this number?” Kono wrote her name and cell phone number on a slip of paper and handed it to Ilani.

“Oh, I can do that.” Ilani smiled and took the paper.

Chin and Kono nodded and thanked Ilani again and left. Once they go to the car, Kono looked at Chin. “I…was not expecting that.”

Chin shook his head. “I wasn’t either. Steve and Danny will definitely be surprised by these turn of events.”

~+~

When Danny arrived at Kamekona’s Shaved Ice stand and waited for the line to dissipate before he approached the window.

“Hey! How’s my favorite haole?” Kamekona asks with a smile, “Where’s the other one?” He asks in reference to Steve.

Danny shrugged a bit. “Oh you know, out chasing his tail…,” Kamekona nods and Danny continues, “I need some information.” He slid two pictures towards the man. “You hear anything about them lately?”

Kamekona looked around before nodding a bit. “Only what I hear in the news. Pineapple tree says she’s in Molokai. Coconut tree says they’re both at a house near Kuilima Cove.”

Danny nodded his head and slid some bills on the counter, “Thanks man.” He turned to walk away.

Kamekona took the bills and called out to Danny, “Be sure to bring the little keiki by after her next surf lesson. I got some new flavors for her to try out!”

Danny nodded his head and smiled, “Will do big guy.” He walked back to his car and headed back towards Steve’s.

Danny was about to send a check in text to the rest of the group when he saw he had one from Kono. She said she and Chin were on their way back and had some rather useful information.

~+~

Once Steve got back to his house, he noticed another beat up looking car, this time silver, parked in front where Kono usually parked. He pulled his truck into the drive way and sat, waiting to see if the person sitting in the driver’s seat was going to get out or continue to sit there. After about five minutes of waiting, he grabbed a scrap of paper and wrote down the license plate number before getting out of his truck and making his way towards the front of the house.

Once inside, he set to work getting the dining room ready for the information his team would have and then he set about checking the plate number he wrote down. Ten minutes later, before he got the information he was looking for; there was a knock at the front door. He waited a few minutes before walking and opening it.

In front of him was a woman with mousy brown hair and chic rectangle glasses. “Steve McGarrett?” She asked with a semi-raised eyebrow.

“You a reporter?” Steve asked. “I don’t talk with reporters. I usually leave that job for my secretary.”


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigators get some new news on their missing person

“Yes I’m a reporter and I know you don’t have a secretary,” she paused and held up a flash drive. “I have information about a missing person you’re looking for…”

Steve didn’t usually speak with reporters and since he was waiting for his team to return with any information they had, he didn’t see the harm in speaking with the woman and seeing what information she could possibly have in relation finding Rayleigh Kalani.

He moved to the side. “Come in, Miss…,” he waited until she walked into the house before closing the door behind her.

“Jenna Kaye, from the Oahu Chronicle,” she showed him her press badge.

Steve glanced at it but didn’t too much care. He’d have Kono check her out further. “Follow me to my office and tell me what information you think you have.” He walked towards the dining room where all the computer equipment was.

On the laptop screen was the page he’d been waiting to load. The results of the license plate search. Jenna Kaye’s name and address appeared and that the car was registered to the Oahu Chronicle. He quickly minimized the screen and held out his hand for the flash drive. Jenna handed it over and he plugged it in.

“So, what information is this?” Steve asked.

“I have a source who just returned from an island hopping trip,” Jenna began. “She was showing me video from one of the parties she went to just before she came back last night.” Jenna looked at the laptop, “May I?”

Steve moved to the side and nodded his head. Jenna pulled out a chair and sat in front of the laptop. She opened the folder from the flash drive containing the video, clicked on it and the video began to play on the monitor on the wall directly in front of the laptop.

“What am I looking at?” Steve asked.

“My source tells me this is a floating club. Literally.” Jenna said as she pushed her glasses up on her face. “The party-goers meet at a specific club, get a wrist band then are loaded on to party buses and driven to a nearby dock. Once at the dock, they get on to a yacht, go out to sea and the party continues until dawn. The yacht comes back, everyone gets back on the buses and they’re driven back to the starting club to leave.”

Steve’s watching the video as Jenna is talking. “How did your…source…get this video? Where was it taken?”

“It was taken at a floating club in Molokai,” Jenna said. “This particular party was a costume party…as you can see, but…” she sped up the video then pressed pause. Two people near the bar weren’t in costume. “She noticed these two weren’t in costume.” She zoomed in on the image. “They look familiar?”

Before Steve could reply, the familiar sound of Danny’s car was heard. “Wait here,” he said to Jenna as he walked to the front of the house. He punched a code into the alarm panel that locked down all the computer equipment before he opened the door.

Danny got out of his car and walked up the pathway to Steve, “What’s up?”

“We have a visitor,” he said. “A reporter with information on our missing person.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “And you left them in the house alone?”

Steve nodded his head. “Systems locked down, but I’m still going to do a sweep when she leaves.” He waved as Kono and Chin drove up. “Wait for me in the front room?” He walked to meet Chin and Kono at the curb and Danny went into the house.

~+~

While Steve was outside, Jenna waited for him to return. She heard someone come in, but they didn’t walk towards her. She heard another door open and close and within seconds the laptop in front of her woke from sleep mode and a dialogue box came up for confirmation of a copy of the external drives.

“Oh no no no!” Jenna said as she tried to cancel the copy but it was useless. She was locked out of the system. She pulled her flash drive out of the laptop, shoved it in her pocket and stormed to the front of the house, ready to give Steve, or whoever made the copy of her drive, a piece of her mind.

~+~

“Who snaked my spot?” Kono asked

“Visitor,” He said. “We’re meeting in the front room. I’m going to need a remote scan of the entire property too.”

“You don’t trust this visitor?” Chin asked as he pulled out his phone and activated the system check.

“I don’t know just yet,” Steve said. “But I’d rather be safe than sorry.”

Both Chin and Kono nodded their heads as they got out of the car and walked with Steve towards the house.

“Your text said you had some news?” Steve asked

Kono nodded her head. “It’s some really good news.”

“Dare I say, possibly shocking?” Chin added with a laugh.

The trio arrived at the front door just as Jenna was opening it. “What the hell was that all about McGarrett!” she yelled. “Who gave you permission to copy my flash drive?!”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“My flash drive!” She continued to yell. “You locked me out of your system and I couldn’t stop the copy of the contents of the drive to your system! You had no right to do that!”

Chin’s phone beeped alerting him to the status of the completed system scan, “System’s clean. All files present and accounted for. No unusual activity in the last fifteen hours.”

“Great. Let’s go back to the meeting room and continue this conversation.” Steve said leading the way back to the dining room.

“I’m not going anywhere until I get some answers,” Jenna demanded.

Steve looked up to a corner camera mounted in the ceiling. “Join us in the dining room Danny.”

Within seconds a door opened and closed and Danny walked down the hallway to meet the group. He gave a little smirk to Jenna before continuing to the dining room.

Jenna followed the group back to the dining room but refused to cross the threshold. “What the hell is going on?!” She demanded once again. “Is this how you treat everyone who has useful information for you?!”

Danny gave a little shrug of his shoulders, “Just checking to make sure the video wasn’t faked in any way.” He waited a beat. “And to make sure nothing was embedded in our system when you viewed the video.”

“I could have told you it wasn’t!” Jenna said. “I’m not some sleazy reporter!”

“When you do the kind of work we do,” Chin said, “we question EVERYONE and EVERYTHING.”

“Lady, we check the validity of information we get from the Governor,” Danny said. “We’re not not going to check out information given to us by some reporter because she looks like she just got off a plane from the mid-west.”

“Well you might not want to waste your time checking out this next bit of information,” Jenna said. “There’s going to be another floating club at Molokai this weekend.” She stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her.

The room was quiet for a bit before Steve spoke. “How would you like to go to Molokai this weekend?” He looked at Kono.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say, but I've lost interest in this story, and rather than leave it unfinished, I'm going to tweak it and finish it up in 2 chapters.

“I’d love to, boss!” Kono replied. She looked at Danny and gave a little smirk, “I’ll need a date though.”

“Chin and I are too well known,” Steve said. “I guess that leaves you Danny.”

Danny gave a very put upon sigh, “Grace was really looking forward to surfing this weekend, Kono.”

“I’ll make it up to both of you the next time you have her,” Kono said with a smile. “I’ll even run interference with Rachel for you.”

Danny bit his lip and thought for a bit before nodding his head. “Okay. Surf lessons the weekend after next; Friday and Saturday.” He held out his hand to shake and seal the deal with Kono.

Kono nodded her head, extended her hand, gripped his and shook it. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get ready for my weekend.”

“Don’t break the bank on this assignment, Kalakaua,” Steve joked.

Kono rolled her eyes and gathered her things. “I’ll break the bank and you’ll be damn happy I did too.” She gave a wink Danny’s direction before heading out of the house.

~+~

After much apologizing and a personal request from the Governor, Jenna Kaye returned to Steve’s to help them with their plan of getting Rayleigh back to her parents and apprehending the two people, they were sure it was two behind her disappearance, who took her.

The plan was simple. Danny and Kono would get eyes on Rayleigh and relay any information back to Steve and Chin. Once Steve and Chin knew for sure where Rayleigh was, they’d coordinate with HPD and helicopter to Molokai to pick her and her captors up. Jenna would be waiting at a designated spot with Richard and Annemarie Kalani, Rayleigh’s parents.

When Jenna contacted Richard and Annemarie, she asked them for some otherwise insignificant piece of information to tell their daughter should she question who they were and why she should go with them. Richard and Annemarie thought for a moment before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down the words to a song they used to sing to her when she was a toddler. The song was obscure enough that hopefully it would be enough to convince Rayleigh they were there to help her.

“When will we have her back?” Richard asked

Jenna was quiet for a moment before she spoke. “In all honesty, Mr. Kalani, I don’t know. I’m sure the police have told you all the statistics about missing persons and the likelihood of them being found alive, but I can tell you that as of two week ago, she was still very much alive.”

Richard and Annemarie sagged with relief. It had been nearly two months since they last saw their daughter, and while they weren’t losing hope, they were desperate to have their daughter back.

Annemarie reached out and took Jenna’s hand. “Thank you,” she said giving it a squeeze. “Thank you for giving us a reason to continue hoping and praying for her safe return.”

Jenna smiled and squeezed Annemarie’s hand. She hoped that Steve and the others could pull through and bring Rayleigh back alive from Molokai – if she was still there.

~+~

Thursday evening, they met back at Steve’s house to finalize their plans for the weekend. Chin, Steve and Danny would be hitting up a few clothing stores looking for the right _Hawaiian club going_ look for Danny so that he wouldn’t automatically scream haole or private investigator.

Jenna and Kono worked on a necklace that Kono was going to wear. It would have a mic and video camera as well as tracking device in it. Once they finished, they set to work on Danny’s watch. It would just have a mic and tracking device. The two tracking devices would be activated after a certain amount of time or if Danny and Kono got separated for some reason.

“So let’s go over this again,” Steve said as he looked up from the maps of Molokai Island. Danny and Kono suppressed a sigh.

“Since we don’t know where on the Island Rayleigh is, we’re going to have to rely on the tracking devices,” Chin said. He looked at Danny and Kono. “If either of you happen to find her, activate your tracking devices so we can tell HPD as well as alert the police servicing the area.”

“This weekend’s party boat leaves Friday night and is due back sometime Saturday morning. According to my source, the trip to Molokai is around three hours and by the time you get back to Oahu, it’s just about dawn,” Jenna added. “The meet point is a Club Isis, wristbands will be given out and from there, and you’ll get on the party bus and head to one of two docks that Dominic uses.”

Chin pulled up a map of the two docks on the computer. “They’re about a mile from each other. They never depart and arrive from the same location, so Jenna, you and Mr. and Mrs. Kalani need to be at which ever dock wasn’t used for departure.”

“We’ll forward that information to you within an hour of the boat leaving the dock,” Steve adds. “Sunrise for Saturday is around 6 am, so they’ll be leaving Molokai around 3 am.” Steve looked at Jenna. “Did your source tell you if anyone was allowed on or off the boat once in Molokai?”

Danny looked at Steve. “What are you thinking?”

Jenna nodded her head. “People did get off. My source said after leaving Molokai, they didn’t see Rayleigh anymore, so I’m guessing she was one of the ones to get off.”

Steve looked at Danny. “I’m thinking about changing the plan…”

“What?!” Danny and Kono shrieked at the same time.

Chin, the level-headed one, was able to keep his cool. “What do you have in mind?”

“It’ll be dark enough and loud enough that we could tail them in Hondo’s speed boat. If Rayleigh’s on Molokai, she’s going to be close to where the boat docks.”

Chin nodded his head in agreement. “So we see where they dock, check around the area for Rayleigh in case she isn’t on the boat already.”

“If she is, and we’re alerted by Danny or Kono, we’ll already be there, with the police,” Steve continued.

Danny sighed. He could see the logic in Steve’s plan, but he didn’t like it. Changing the plan too soon to when they were to leave could create all sorts of problems.

“Alright,” Danny agreed. “It could work. But let it be known that I don’t think it’s a good idea to change the plan with less than 24 hours until it’s supposed to start.”


End file.
